Ultraman Tiga (Superior Universe)
The Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers version of is an Ultra who was born from Daigo Madoka's will to save humanity. History Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers After Daigo realized his dream to become an astronaut, a light grants him the Spark Lens and becomes Ultraman Tiga. As the giant rises, the whole city begins to support him as he fights King Silvergon and King Goldras. Though Tiga gains the upper hand at first but only to be captured in Super Alien Hipporito's cylinder. Asuka and Gamu then also remember their own hopes and dreams with the help of Ryo and Atsuko which enable them to transform into Dyna and Gaia. The two giant later frees Tiga from Hipporito's prison and fights the two monsters. With both King Silvergon and King Goldras defeated, Super Alien Hipporito appears and attacks. The alien finally met his end when Tiga fires his Zepellion Ray. However, the mysterious cloaked being and many other similar looking beings use their magic to revive the souls of the defeated monsters. The souls combine to form Giga Khimaira. The monster knocks down the three Ultras, however, their friends and the city continuously cheer them on and they rise up to right Giga Khimaira. Soon, Hayata, Dan, Goh, and Seiji transform into the Ultra Brothers with the help of their wives. Together, they free Ultraman Mebius from his imprisonment. The five then join Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia help fight Giga Khimaira. After repelling several attacks from Giga Khimaira, it flees into space. The Super 8 Ultra Brothers follow it and finish it off. However after returning to Earth, the cloaked beings once again rise. The mysterious beings, called Black Silhouette, fuse to become the Giant Black Silhouette. The Giant Black Silhouette states that he will make more powerful monsters and bring despair to Earth. Tiga however replies back that it's useless and that the light in everyone's heart will always protect them. The Super 8 Ultra Brothers combine their powers to use the Superior Myth Flasher and destroy the Giant Black Silhouette. After the decisive battle, Daigo soon marries Rena. Together with the others, they travel to Nebula M78. However, it was unknown whether Daigo still has the Spark Lens since the threat of Black Silhouette had ended. Profile Stats *'Home World': Planet Earth (Superior Universe) *'Height': 53 m *'Weight': 44,000 t *'Time Limit': None demonstrated Body Features * : The crystal on Tiga's forehead is used to manipulate light energy for various techniques. *'Eyes': Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. * : The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. * : A standard Color Timer, but unlike its Neo Frontier counterpart it is green in color and shows no sign of a time limit. *'Ultra Armor': Tiga's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. *'Arms': Presumed to be used similar to the original Ultraman Tiga's. Transformation Daigo raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activates by shouting "Tiga!". The Spark Lens' wing like "appendages" then opens and light shines from within transforming Daigo into Tiga. Spark Lens in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers.png|Spark Lens appears Daigo henshin in Superior.png|Daigo transforms to Tiga Tiga's rise in Superior and beyond.png|Tiga's rise Tiga(Superior8)Transformation.gif Forms is Tiga's default form, which has equal parts of strength and mobility. Its main body colors are silver, red and purple. This form is assumed to have the same powers as the original Tiga's form of the same name. As he did not have much on-screen time, many of his abilities are still unknown. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Running Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Grip Strength': 50,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Ultraman Tiga's signature move. It is performed when Tiga makes V-shaped arm cross arm formation, charged using the arms by spreading them open and drawing them backwards, creating a line of light to consolidate energy before he performs an L-style beam. It can destroy monsters in one shot. **Like his original counterpart, Tiga is able to fire a non-charged variant of the Zepellion Ray. This was used to knock Super Alien Hipporito out of the sky. ZepellionRaySuperior8.gif|Zepellion Ray Super 8 Tiga Ray B.png|Zepellion Ray (Non-charged) ::;Combination * : A combination shield that can reflect enemy attacks. * : An energy wave used to repair the damages done by Giga Khimaira. * : Tiga and the other Super Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. * : When a blue variant of the Ultra Superior is fired at the Eye Slugger, it can can multiply into many copies. UltraGrandWall.gif|Ultra Grand Wall ExcellentReflection.gif|Excellent Reflection UltraSuperior.gif|Ultra Superior IllusionicSlugger.gif|Illusionic Slugger - Glitter= Glitter Version is Tiga's final form. Compared to the original's counterpart of said form, this form was born from mankind's hope to defeat the Giant Black Shilloute. :;Techniques ::;Special * : Tiga's "L" Style finisher. It is an upgraded version of his Multi Type finisher. GlitterZepellionRay.gif|Glitter Zepellion Ray ::;Combination * : A combination attack where the Super 8 Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. SuperiorMythFlasher.gif|Superior Myth Flasher }} Gallery 9b538b64.jpg Ultra033_s_www_barks_jp.jpg Ultrmn_Tg_Dn_G.png Ultra001_s_www_barks_jp.jpg Gaia_Dyna_Tiga.jpg DYNA-TIGA-GAIA_II.jpg DYNA-TIGA-GAIA_I.jpg 20110730162254.jpg Kyodai2jv0.jpg Tiga_Hipporitto_Super8.jpg Superior-Brothers_2.jpg Fb-shin-ulden-040.jpeg The_Super_8_Ultra_Brothers_20.jpg 1280_800.jpg Tiga's_first_apperance_in_Superior.png|Tiga's first appearance in the movie Daigo_henshin_to_Tiga.png|Tiga appears in the movie Tiga_appears_in_Superior_Ultraman_8_Brothers.png Tiga_flies_and_punches.png Gaia,_Tiga,_Dyna_vs._Hipporito_Seijin.png Trio_ready_vs_Hipporito.png Duo_reflect_Hipporito's_attacks_and_Tiga_ready_to_finishes_him.png Duo_defense_for_Tiga.png Tiga_ready_to_finishes_Hipporito.png Tiga_finishes_Alien_Hipporito.png|Tiga finishes Alien Hipporito Tiga,_Dyna_&_Gaia.png DYNA-TIGA-GAIA_III.jpg 8_Ultra_Brothers_fire_their_beam_to_Seven's_Eye_Slugger.png 8_Ultra_Brothers's_fighting_stance.png Ultraman_Tiga_faces_the_dark_master.png Trivia *The Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers movie was the last time Hiroshi Nagano reprises his role as Ultraman Tiga's voice actor. *Ultraman Tiga's grunts and voices were provided by Hiroshi Nagano in conjunction with Daigo's speaking voice since The Final Odyssey until this movie. However in some instances, such as when Tiga flew and chased Super Alien Hipporito, his grunt was used by Yuji Machi's. His grunts are the exact same ones used in Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light. id:Ultraman Tiga (Semesta Superior) Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Heroes Category:Movie Ultras Category:Counterparts Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Super 8 Ultra Brothers Category:Protagonists Category:Earth Ultras